justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Quests (Just Dance 4)
|allapp = }} Dance Quests is a feature on Just Dance 4, which allows you to get extra mojo points. Description '' at the end of a song on Just Dance 4.]] Dance Quests are six missions that belongs to every single song that comes on the disc, and songs obtained through codes. DLCs do not have Dance Quests. They are usually about dance styles, getting goods and perfects when special parts are sung, and star amounts. For example, on What Makes You Beautiful, one quest is 'All 4 players get 3 stars'. When any type quest is completed, it gives the player extra Mojo (300 or 500, X2 multiplier is applied if equipped). When all the quests are completed for a song, the song's white sidebar turns gold, thus making it a "Gold Song." The Dance Quest "Get GOOD when "Y" is sung" can be made easier or more difficult by having the lyrics on or off respectively. Also, while the Wii U displays a trophy for Dance Quests the Xbox 360 uses a DQ symbol. Possible Quests The following is a list of possible quests, based on their appearances on Just Dance 4, along with descriptions. * One player gets 3 stars ** Reserved for tracks which have Solo Classic routines * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies ** Reserved for tracks which have Duets in the Classic routine. * All 4 players get 3 stars ** Reserved for tracks which have Dance Crews in the Classic routine * One player gets 4 stars ** Reserved for tracks without Mashups/Alternate routines * One player gets 5 stars ** Available on every track * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up ** Reserved for tracks with Dance Mashups * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Versions ** Reserved for tracks with Alternate routines * Get all Gold Moves ** Available on every track. * Get the " X " Dance style ** X ''stands for any given Dance Style. * '''Get GOOD when " Y " is sung' ** Y ''stands for any given recurring lyric phrase in the given track. * '''Get GOOD while Z' ** Z ''stands for any given recurring move in the routine. * '''Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the left' ** Available on every Battle routine. * Win all rounds against the AI with the Dancer on the right ** Available on every Battle routine. * Win a round with a full life gauge ** Available on every Battle routine. * Finish " A " ** A ''stands for the ''+10 minute routine for Workout programs. ** Available on every Workout program. * Finish " B " ** B ''stands for the +''25 ''minute routine for Workout programs. ** Available on every Workout program. * '''Finish' " C " ** C ''stands for the ''+45 ''minute routine for Workout programs. ** Available on every Workout program. * '''Get all sections in Intense' ** Available on every Workout program. * Get a 3 '''�� score''' ** Available on every Workout program. * Get a 5 �� score ** Available on every Workout program. Gallery 012-0.png|''Gold Songs''. 04-0.png|''Gold Songs'' in the Sweat Menu. 013-0.png|''Want U Back''' as a Gold Song in the Wii U version of Just Dance 4. Videos File:Just Dance 4 Quest|Achieving some Quests and obtaining a gift. References Site Navigation pt:Dance Quests (Just Dance 4) Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4